A Changing Heart
by PsychoNinjaWolf
Summary: A BBxRae one shot. Just a little roof top scene between the two. I hope you like it.


**(Edited: 10/13/13, just fixing some spelling and grammatical errors. Thanks for pointing them out guys. I suck at that kind of stuff :) **

**This is a BBRae one-shot I hope you enjoy.**

**_Disclaimer_: This is a fanfiction that is based on the Teen Titans animated series (or cartoon, if that's what you want to call it) So all rights belong to DC comics and. . . whoever else. I don't own anything but the plot. . . Hell, I might not even own it, I don't know. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

It had been a very peacful day for the Titans. With no crime, no evil villan trying to take over the city, not even a purse snatcher to bother them. Robin was training (as always), Starfire was pampering Silky, Beast Boy was playing video games, and Cyborg was working on his car.

As for Raven, she had spent most of the day reading one of her favorite novels but now she was on the roof of the tower meditating. Siting in a lotus position hovering a foot off the ground, her eyes were closed as she felt a warm breeze go by. The sun slowly began to sink over the horizon. Just a few more hours and the beautiful day would be over.

Her meditation was interrupted however, by the sound of the door opening. She sat still and kept her eyes closed, hoping that, whoever it was, would get the hint and go away. But, of course, that never happens.

She felt the intruder tiptoe over and take a seat next to her. She sighed inwardly and cracked one eye open to see who it was. She was slightly surprised to see that it was Beast Boy. He usually would have made his presence known by now.

She opened both eyes and looked over at the boy next to her. He seemed nervous and instead of looking at her he was staring at the sunset fiddling with his hands.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" She asked and he jumped a little at the sound of her voice.

"Oh… Raven…Hi…umm… I was wondering if… uh… you would let me meditate with you?" He asked, nervously fumbling his words.

Her brows knitted in confusion. Was Beast Boy really asking to meditate with her? "Do you even know _how_ to?"

"Well… no… but I was kinda hoping you'd teach me." He said, getting a little more confident when she didn't immediately shoot him down.

Ok, there's something definitely wrong with this picture. She took a glance around the top of the tower looking for anything strange, like a camera, or a bucket of water, or Cyborge hiding with a can of silly string, or something, _anything_ that would explain why _Beast Boy_ of all people would ask to meditate with her, but she didn't see any of that.

She turned her head back to see Beast Boy giving her a strange look and she raised a suspicious brow. "If this is some kind of prank, I swear I'll send you through a portal to another dimension where you'll never see the light of day again." She said with a threat lining her monotonous voice.

"What? No, this isn't a prank." He said waving his hands in defense. "I promise."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice she sighed and lowered herself to the ground so that they were both sitting side by side. "Alright, I believe you, but can you explain to me why?"

The goofy grin he got on his face when she said 'alright' vanished into a look of confusion. "What? Do you mean, why I wanna meditate with you?"

His smile came back, however, when she nodded. "Because we're friends and I wanna spend time with you." He blushed a little but continued. "I know you don't like doing all of the things that I bug you to do with us so I figured you would have more fun if I asked to do something that you liked instead of something that I wanted you to do." He said rubbing the back of his head felling guilty about all the times he's tried to force her to have fun doing something she didn't like to do.

She was shocked to see how honest and nice he was being. It took her a few seconds to gather her thoughts before responding. "Wow… that's very… sweet of you." She said with a ghost of a smile on her lips, which made Beast Boy grin from ear to ear.

"Ok, sit up straight and close your eyes." She instructed and he done as he was told. "Take a deep breath and clear your mind. Focus on breathing and nothing else."

"What about that little chant thingy you do?" He asked keeping his eyes closed.

"It's called a mantra and I use it to focus my magic. Since you don't have magic, we don't have to use it right now." She answered.

"Oh… ok breath and clear my mind. That sounds easy enough." He said sitting up a little straighter.

"Believe me. It's a lot harder than it sounds." She smirked and cracked an eye open to watch him.

After a few minutes she could tell he was having difficulties. His expression would go from serene, to happy, to serious, to happy, to angry. Watching his changing facial expressions was very amusing.

Finally, after another few minutes, he grunted in anger, then sighed in defeat. "You're right. It's a lot harder than it sounds." He admitted, opening his eyes to look at her.

"Don't worry, it takes a lot of practice to be able to keep your mind from wondering. You should have seen me the first time I tried it. I couldn't even keep my eyes _closed_ for more then two minutes." She said with a small reassuring smile.

"How old were you?" He asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure how much she would tell him about her past but hoped she wouldn't blow him off. She was quite for a minute and he thought about telling her to forget he asked when she finally spoke.

"I think I was… around five." She said with a look of deep thought etched into her face.

He was surprised at how young she was but even more surprised that she told him. So, pushing his luck, he decided to asked her a few more questions. "Why did you have to start at such a young age?"

"That's when my powers started to surface. Everytime I'd get too excited, happy, or angry something would brake or blow up. So, my mother sent me to the temple with the monks of Azerath so they could teach me how to control my power and emotions." She said, trying to keep a blank expression.

Wow, he couldn't believe it! Raven was actually opening up to him! He was almost excited until he registered excactly what she had said. She was only five when she had to learn to keep her emotions in check. That had to have sucked.

"So, you grew up in a temple. That must have been really cool." He said trying to make light of the conversation.

"I got used to it." She said with a shrug. "What about you? Where did you grow up?"

"Africa. My parents moved there when I was a baby. They were doing research on vaccines using animal DNA. It was really cool because I gotta spend a lot of time with all different kinds of animals." He was going to leave it at that but he decided that since she was letting him in, he could do the same.

"I was about four when I got sick. I can't remember exactly how it happened, but I was going to die if they didn't do something quick. So, they used an untested vaccine they were working on. It worked, I didn't die, but this was the side effect." He finished gesturing towards himself.

"What did you look like before?" She asked with a raised brow. She had always assumed that he wasn't born this way but never really thought about what he had looked like before.

"White skin, blonde hair, round ears, no fangs." He listed off pointing to each body part as he went.

He felt a little self-conscience under her gaze as she tried to picture what he would look like without the side effects. Finally she shook her head and looked back out at the sunset.

"I think you look better this way." She said and his face lit up with a smile. "Really?"

"Of course." She answered monotonously.

"It's the fangs, isn't it? Chicks dig the fangs." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and looked back a him. "No. It's just who you are." She said seriously. She'd never admit to anyone, not even herself, that she accually though the fang did indeed make him look cute.

"Thanks Raven." He said with a warm smile and she had to fight not to smile back before turning back to the setting sun with her eyes closed. He followed suit as they begain to meditate once more.

It was Raven who broke the silence this time though. She opened her eyes and notice how much time had went by. The sun was now gone and the stars lit up the sky. "It's getting late we should probably head in." She said, snapping the changeling out of his trance.

"Dude! Where'd the sun go!?" He exclaimed as he looked around.

"Over the horizon." She stated simply as she rose to her feet.

He decided not to comment on that as he got up to stand with her. "So… umm… can we do this again sometime?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure, but maybe next time we can do something we both want to do." She offered. As they started walking towards the entrance of the tower.

"Ok, how bout a movie? I think I know one you might like." He said opening the door and motioning for her to go first.

She smiled at his politeness and he shot her one of his goofy grins. "Sure, as long as it doesn't involve super monkeys, aliens, or galactic space commanders." She said as she walked down the hall towards her room.

He laughed as he cought up to walk beside her. "It doesn't, I promise."

Oh, and… Um… if you don't mind… it will be just the two of us since Rob and Star are going out and Cy said that he had some arrends to run across town." He said. His nervousness was returning. He hoped she wouldn't mind spending time alone with him.

"I don't mind. I enjoyed myself today." She assured and sent him a small smile.

"So. . . Would you have considered it a date?" He asked wondering where this sudden courage came from.

"No." She satated, stopping in front of her door, she turned around to face him. His expression was that of a kicked puppy. "But maybe next time. . . you know, when we do more than just sit in silence." She added and couldn't hold back the smile as she watch his expression change.

"Really?" He asked hopefully, grinning all the way.

"Really." She confirmed and had to stifle a laugh.

"Great! I'll see ya tomorrow then. Goodnight, Rae," He said and kissed her cheek before taking off down the hall.

Walking into her own room, she didn't even care that her mirror cracked, or that her light blew, or that books were flying off the shelves. She smiled to her self as she laid down and place her hand on the place where he kissed her.

She couldn't pinpoint when her feelings for Beast Boy had changed but his actions today had only intensified them. So, with a calming breath and a prayer that nothing blew up tomorrow, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! R&R**

**~PsychoNinjaWolf**


End file.
